En Cendres
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Porque a paz nem sempre tem um gosto doce.


**En Cendres**

Porque a paz nem sempre tem um gosto doce.

_Je ne suis qu'une forme aux contours incertains_

_Avec un regard morne un tantinet hautain_

_J'avance à l'aveuglette et je suis mal luné_

_Une pièce sans fenêtre avec vue sur mes pieds_

Como um autômato ele saiu da carruagem, se dirigindo à tribuna que lhe era destinada em meio aos gritos desvairados da população, sedenta de sangue e carne chamuscada. Entretanto, ele mal podia distingui-los. Cada clamor lhe soava tão oco, tão animalesco, que talvez realmente melhor fosse são saber o que berravam. O rosto, contudo, mantinha as linhas contraídas em uma expressão de seriedade intransigente, com a mesma austeridade que lhe era própria, como se, amarrada no tronco prestes a ser queimada, não tivesse sua própria razão de ser. Não ousou olhá-la, por mais que soubesse que ela tinha os olhos pregados em sua figura régia.

Leu as razões de sua sentença sem entender o som das próprias palavras, cada uma virando pasta em sua língua pesada, por mais que a voz não tivesse tremido em nenhum momento, nem mesmo quando o frenesi da população aumentou no momento em que ele finalmente sentenciou que a fogueira fosse acessa. E então ele caiu no erro de encarar a bruxa. Sim, bruxa, maldita, ousada o suficiente para arrancar do grande magistrado Claude Frollo a sua sanidade. Que não aceitara ser dele nem para salvar a própria vida, quanto mais por aquele amor desmesurado que ele sentia sozinho. E a olhou por um segundo apenas, só para ter certeza de que junto dela estava queimando ele próprio, com todo seu orgulho, restando apenas a dor de uma carcaça oca que se virou para a multidão. De que queimava o maldito anjo que dera a sua vida uma pequena luz.

Os gritos dela se misturavam facilmente aos da população, mas o único som que lhe chamava atenção era o crepitar do fogo a queimar as toras de madeira, os cabelos e a vida de Esmeralda. O estalar continuou mesmo após toda aquela gente se dissipar, trazendo uma paz com gosto amargo de cinzas, como sempre o ar costumava ter depois daquelas execuções. Vazio, ele se deixou guiar pelos instintos, sem em nenhum segundo olhar para trás.

_À force de malentendus je suis mal-entendant_

_Et ces déjà-vus me rendent malveillant_

Sem que ele houvesse pedido o criado acendera a lareira. Na verdade, Frollo sequer sabia quando ou como se sentara no próprio quarto, olhando meio hipnotizado para as labaredas que dançavam na sua frente, lhe remetendo aos movimentos fluidos da cigana na praça, há muito tempo. Seus braços deslizando, enquanto um leve titilar metálico acompanhava o rebolar de seus quadris arredondados. Ela tinha o poder de enfeitiçar até os mortos para que eles apreciassem sua dança, chamando-os de volta para a vida apenas para que mais uma alma adorasse sua perfeição. Afinal, ela o chamara, assim como ao seu coração, escondido em algum lugar dentre as vísceras, para a vida novamente. Os cabelos longos e fartos a balançar, enquanto ela proferia seus encanamentos em silêncio, movendo-se como uma brisa morna de verão a acalentar os corações vazios.

Ele a via tão viva como na primeira vez, lhe estendendo os braços como nunca fizera, chamando não só seus olhos para adoração, mas sua carne e seu espírito. Encantado, ele só podia estender as mãos em direção à figura que atormentava seus sonhos, mesmo quando estava acordado, esperando tocar a pele quente da cigana. Levantou-se, a cada passo a certeza de que ela lhe chamava com as mãos, os olhos e a boca bem desenhada. Enfim entregou-se aos seus braços tépidos, inalando o cheiro morno de seus cabelos enquanto sentia o corpo arder em uma deliciosa sensação. Finalmente a cigana se entregara, e ele podia render-se a seus encantos, sentindo novamente na boca um gosto amargo de paz enquanto seus olhos a encaravam por uma última vez no crepitar da lareira.

_Je ne fume plus mais je pars en cendres_

_Combien de temps me faudra-t-il encore t'attendre_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.: **Isso não é exatamente um presente para a Psy, já que eu me utilizei dos elementos da fanfiction dela para escrever essa. Espero que ela me perdoe por isso e veja, de certo modo, como um gesto de amor, já que o fandon é dela, não meu, e ela é a culpada por eu ter escrito isso. O Corcunda de Notre Dame é um dos filmes da Disney que meus filhos não assistirão. Frollo é o único vilão que realmente dá medo, porque nele não há nada de cômico ou estapafúrdio. O ponto é que isso, que durante a infância é ruim, me seduz tanto depois que os anos passaram... Principalmente essa coisa de amor doentio, capaz de levar um homem aos limites da loucura. Hellfire é uma música genial, e pensem no Frollo, completamente louco, achando que a alucinação da figura da Esmeralda morta na lareira é a própria. De todo modo, gostei de escrever, e espero que alguém goste de ler. Os fragmentos de música no meio da história pertencem a En Cendres, da Emilie Simon. Vale a pena escutar.


End file.
